


you kill junebugs (yes as in the stupid beetle insects and no not the ones that are actually pretty and green-ish) to satisfy my never-ending hatred for the wriggling shits

by Confetti94



Category: Fuck Junebugs, Junebug Haters, Original Work, True Art - Fandom
Genre: "It's no longer Bug Free Season (tm) and I am afraid", Bug Death, Bugs & Insects, I went outside and the first thing I am bombarded with? A junebug. Thats right. fuck, Junebug death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confetti94/pseuds/Confetti94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ITS NOT EVEN JUNE YET</p>
            </blockquote>





	you kill junebugs (yes as in the stupid beetle insects and no not the ones that are actually pretty and green-ish) to satisfy my never-ending hatred for the wriggling shits

**Author's Note:**

> does anyone have any tips for destroying and rendering an entire population of nocturnal insects extinct? thanks

It was a dark night. It was not particularly cold, and you wished to have a nice stroll around the block. What a great idea, you thought to yourself, you're going to leave immediately!

You grabbed a sweatshirt, slipped it on, and began your trek down the driveway. The stars twinkled invitingly above you. It couldn't have been more perfect! A frog screamed idly in the grass beside you. It was almost as if it were warning you of some unseen, impending danger.

Oh, wait.

You weren't even outside for ten seconds when this giant, black shape zoomed in front of you, buzzing like an over-caffeinated nine year old child attempting to stay up and catch Santa Claus right in his fucking tracks. You did a double take. Was that what you thought it was...?

The strange, obnoxious thing flew back, clunking against your arm as it went. That's right. It was the June bug, or June beetle.

Fuck no.

You pulled out your stainless-steel-unbreakable-ninja-quality-Bro Strider-approved-badass katana. Locating the damned beast, you sliced it in half; it was dead before it hit the ground. The kingdom was saved. You were the crowned hero once more.

...Except for one thing. Fuck June bugs. You were out of there. And rightfully so, you fled to the safety of your warm abode - sealed from the world's worst insect.

The end. Please be aware of June bugs in your area and _run_.

 


End file.
